HLAS
by x-moonlightvampire-x
Summary: Hermione Granger isn't who you think she is! She adopted from the age of six. Her papa took her away from her family and put her in an orphanage.All she has left of her family is a locket which has her intials HLAS and date of birth.She is in for surpisG
1. Chapter 1

My name is Hermione Granger well it should be Snape- however things can change that can't they my papa took me away from all of my family such as my mama who is Alice Dumbledore-Snape. Yepp Albus Dumbledore is my Grandfather. Not that he would know its me because he hasnt seen me since I was six. Of course my sister Selena Anna Marie Snape and my Brother Alexander Albus Snape. Normally known as Lea and Alex. God I miss them so much.

As I'm stuck here. But won't be for long Can't wait- I'm going into my Last year at Hogwarts!! I'm Head Girl. I know who will be head Boy that would be My Bestfriend from when I was Six Draco Malfoy but he not my bestfriend no more! He hates me!!

Its My Last night Here at this hell Place. The Granger Houshold never used to be like this it was kind and loving well my adoptive mother was, she didnt force me to call her mum which I was great Full. It got worse when I came back from my Year 5. My adoptive mother died or more like killed if u asked me. That when My adoptive Father turn the beating into rapes every night.

Back to the present time.

I started to pack all of the stuff in to my trunk. Making sure I have everything as I'm not coming back thats for sure. I placed my favourite picture of me and my adoptive mother as she was part of my family even if it wasnt by blood. Everything was now packed. I skinked my tunk and put it into my pocket. As you can see I can now do magic.

The next morning was time for my freedom out of this place. I never did like it here. Sometimes I wonder why my papa piut me in that orphange was it because he wanted me to have a normal life as best I could or was it that he didn't love me enough as my brother and sister. God I don't know anymore it hurts to think.

Making sure my adoptive father was fast asleep I run as fast I could to the front door but as silent as i could be because i really don't want to wake him up god knows what could happen. Too late now. He woke up. The beating came soon after. "You didn't think you could get away from that easily" He shouted. Punches came left, right and centre until i was black and blue. Finally he let me go. I quickly put on a glamour charm and apparated to King cross station.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

I slowly walked through the station as it did hurt to walk. I'll be alright though. I quickly realised my locket is still on display. It the only thing I have of my real family. In the locket is a picture of my parent of the left side and a picture of Lea, Alex and me. One last look at the locket I slipped it under my dark blue blouse.

You can tell I have changed over the ages I'm no longer bushy haired, buck tooth granger. Now my hair is dark brown in loose curls. I have straight cyrstal white teeth and my body has filled into the right places. My eyes are no longer dull they are deep honey brown. As for what I'm wearing well I'm wearing a deep blue blouse with black skinny jeans and black high heels.

Onced I reached Platform nine 3/4. Quickly making sure no ones around, I ran through the barrier. Gazing around my surroundings it is packed from first years to seventh years with the families looking happy and sad. I wished I had my family. However thats not going to happen anytime soon.

Finally I see Harry, Ron and Ginny. We form a blood ritual to make us all brother and sisters through a bond.

"Hii Harry, Ron, Ginny!" I walked up to them as they were turning round meeting their gaze. They buddled me into a huge hug. That felt so good. I missed that over the summer. "ermm I need to breathe guys". With that they le go.

"Sorry Mione, god we missed you" Harry said

"I missed you too. How was all of your summers" I said.

"It was great Harry stayed over at the Burrow " Ron said in a happy tone.

"Yehh mione it was good however wasnt soo good stuck with a house full of brothers" I laughed.

"Yes my summer was good. I went out alot to clubs some nights and I got a tatto" I said calmly. "Anyways we better go find an Compartment".

We found a compartment and sat down. Let the train journey begin.


	3. Chapter 3

Once i sat down I look out the window. On the platform was everyone parents happly sending them off waving some were crying. Funny I don't even have that anymore at least I had that with my adoptive mother. I miss her. I also miss my own mama - I wonder what she looks like now( properly the same just a little older).

Suddenly the train jolted forward and we were off to Hogwarts. As the train moved our door slid open to reveal Malfoy, Zabini and Parkinson.

" Well Well if it isnt Potter, Weasley and Weaslette. Hmm Wheres Granger? Who this in the corner I haven't seen you before?" Malfoy question. Huh this is going to be quite funny. Wonder what he think? Hmm he looks quite good looking, his hair is not gelled back no more so it falls just loosely over is eyes. God and his body- full six pack yum I thought. Bad that can just end bad.

"Well I think you should know who I am!! I have been to school with you for the last six years Malfoy!!"I said. Hmm this should be quite funny.** "GRANGER" **he shouted as top of his lungs can go. "Yepp the one and only" I smirked. After Malfoy walked out of the compartment confused everyone started laughly.

"Good one mione that was so funny" Ron said. Hmm yes it was funny. "Yes it was indeed" I said.

"Change of subject did you hear we getting two transfer students as well as a new professer" I looked over to ginny who had just spoken. " really do u know who these students are then? I said.

"Apparently they are snapes kids. Their names are Selena and Alexander Snape" I look over to all of the people in the compartment. noo! " but did you know there used to be a third snape a girl. i don't know her name but she has a locket. she disappeared from the wizardry world at the age of six and they haven't seen her since. My parents believe she was kidnapped or her father decided they didn't want three kids."

Making sure my locket is not on display again. I relaxed. " ok soo do you know who the new professer is then" harry spoke.

"No that the only thing I don't know" ginny kindly spoke. I just realise the time the head meeting starts in five minutes. "Sorry guys but I have to go heads meeting see you at the sorting" I quickly said as I got up and left the compartment. Walking down the hallway I finally reached the Head compartment and casualy walked in and took a seat. soon after I sat down Malfoy came and sat down next to me as well as Professer McGonagall sat down opposite us. "well done for getting heads. You were chosen one for being top students but secondly to create house unity as we both know your two houses don't get along" we both nodded" now you are to organise th winter ball and prefect patrols. Also you will be sharing a head tower, common room. you will have your own bedroom and bathroom. Here are directions to the head tower it is the painting of the four fonders. password is true idienty. Good day" she was then gone. The desk and chairs changed into sofas one red one green.

"Well I'm going to go changed into my robes, bye Malfoy." I walked out of the heads compartment. While walking down the hall until I reached the girls bathroom. I thought about how this year going to turn out. I don't want to lie now. I want to be the real me. Finally I changed into my robes and decided I'm going to spend the rest of the journey with my bestfriends and tell them the truth even if it kills me.

I reached my friends compartment and sat down next to harry.

"Hii Ginny you know when you spoke about the snape children and the third hasn't been seen since" she nodded. " well do you all remember when I told you I was adopted last year" they all nodded. " this going to be hard to explain I'm the lost child. My father took me from my bed and put be in an orphange selena and alex are my brother and sister. I haven't seen them since. God I really miss them so much" tear running down my face " I don't even know why my papa took me to the orphange was it because he didn't love or was it he thought I was squib and would disgrace the family. I really don't know. That even all of it. When I was six iI got adopted by the Grangers my adoptive mother was kind. However my adopter father wasn't he would hit me and my adoptive mom. But it got worse at the end of year five. My adoptive mother died or more liked killed by him. It was even he would rape me every night of the summer holidays. He took away my ininonce the one thing which should of been done by my true love. Not him**!!** Before I left for Hogwarts he beat me" I took off my glamour charm. everyone in the compartment shocked. I just let the tears roll down not having a care in the world anymore it hurt to lie. I put the glamour charm back on.

"Moine its ok we believe you. You're not your father. How come you never told us" Harry spoke in a calm voice. " I couldn't it hurt to think about. I just preffered to feel numb then feel the pain talking about it. I didn't want to lose you guys like I did with my family. It just hurt". I wiped away the tears. "anyways we are here now. Come on we have a feast to go to Ron" I laughed. " Oh yehh dont say anything please".


	4. Chapter 4

Once we were seated in the Great Hall everyone was quiet well expect for Ron who is whinning already. "Ronald Arthur Weasley will you be quiet I'm trying to watch the sorting please and be patient will you. Food will come soon" Ron grunted with annoyance.

The sorting continued to sort the first years until the reached the S's section. Professer McGonagall called out

"Snape, Amelia" Now I was truely upset. They had replace me so soon. Why!! I'm soo hurt I can't even know which emotion I have is hurt, angry, regartion or happiness that I have a younger sister. I truely don't know. "Slytherin" it shouted.

The sorting has finally finished the first years.

"welcome back everyone and welcome first years. Before we start we have eat I like to annouce two new students who will be entering seventh year and needs to be sorted. Selena and Alexander Snape" everyone in the Great Hall gasped and were in shock apart from me. with that they came in they both look alike as well as like me. there wasnt much difference. God I missed them.

They have now been sorted Selena and Alex were both sorted into Slytherin. I called " lea" in a whisper tears running down my face. "Now everyone has been has been sorted I like to announce our new DADA professer Dumbledore-snap. Also are New Head Boy girl are Draco Malfoy and Hermione Granger Please Stand" I didn't care aymore I can't take it, the tears were still falling. I ran.

My heart is beating as fast it could go as ran through corridors until I reached my destination. The Head Tower. I whispered the password 'true idienty'. I walked over to my room. My wounds seem to heal fast there's not a cut on my body anymore. Great. I won't be sleeping tonight. But its a good thing for a change.

For the past summer I had a job. Singer going around all the nighclubs in the muggle and wizardy world. I had to earn my money somehow wasn't going to get it off him. I remember when I little about the age of six just before I was **Taken AWAY**!!!

Flashback

_Two small girls wih buddle of dark brown curly hair, sat in a flower beds filled with lillies. Chatting away while playing with each other's hair. Selena spoke up "Mya what to do you want to be when you grow up?" while smiling. "I want to be a singer"hermione answered. "but I will have a different name as I would want a normal life, so my name will be Mia Lily Mckay. What do you think Lea? Wha' bout you?" _

_"I want to Help people. That name suits as it near kinda your real name" the both started laughing. _

End of flashblack

I'm actually quite famous among the clubs meaning I can get in free as well as free drinks. I have a performance at the new club called MoonLight in Hogsmede. soo better get ready. One highlight you can go to hogsmede when ever you want as long as your up for dont fall asleep.

One hour Later

I'm finally ready. I'm wearing a black short shorts with a gold top with a siliver pattern. The top just stops below my belly button. people will able to see my tatto which is black rose. its small but visable. To top my outfit off is Black and siliver high heels. My hair is down with loose curls.

I walked out of the head tower and then found the exit for hogwarts. Once out of the grounds I apparated to Moonlight Club.


	5. Chapter 5

The Club was Booming with excitment when I appeared on the stage. Everyone was shouting out** MIA**. Looking everywhere I noticed it was a full house most of these people went to Hogwarts. Hang on. There Fred and George. Hmm. Anyway that get Singing.

I reached the mircophone. I decided to start with Evacuate The Dancefloor.

"Hello everyone. Tonight I'm going to start with Evacuate The Dancefloor, hope you enjoy it"

Turn up the music let´s get out on the floor I like to move it come and give me some more Watch me getting physical out of control There's people watching me, I never miss a beat Still the night kill the lights Feel it under your skin Time is right keep it tight Cause its pulling you in Pump it up you cant stop Cause it feels like an overdose (feels like an overdose) Chorus Ow ow Evacuate the dancefloor (ow ow) I'm infected by the sound (ow ow) Stop this beat is killing me Hey Mister DJ let the music take me underground (ow ow) Evacuate the dancefloor (ow ow) I'm infected by the sound (ow ow) Stop this beat is killing me Hey Mister Dj come burn this place til that ground My body's aching that's some overload Temperatures rising I'm about to explode Watch me I'm intoxicated Taking the show it`s got me hypnotized Everybody step aside Still the night kill the lights Feel it under your skin Time is right keep it tight Cause its pulling you in Pump it up you cant stop Cause it feels like an overdose (feels like an overdose) Chorus Ow ow Evacuate the dancefloor (ow ow) I'm infected by the sound (ow ow) Stop this beat is killing me Hey little DJ let the music take me underground (ow ow) Evacuate the dancefloor (ow ow) I'm infected by the sound (ow ow) Stop this beat is killing me Hey Mister Dj come burn this place til that ground Come on and evacuate Feel the club is beatin up You wanna accelerate push it to the top Come on and evacuate Feel the club is beating up You wanna accelerate You don't have to be afraid Now guess who's back with a brand new track? They got everybody in the club going mad So everybody in the back Get your back up on the wall and just shake that bang Go crazy Your lady Yo baby Let me see sou wreck that bang Drop it down low, low Let me see you take it to the dancefloor, Yoo (Everybody in the club) Evacuate the dancefloor (Everybody in the club) I'm infected by the sound (Everybody in the club) Stop this beat is killing me Hey Mister DJ let the music take me underground Chorus Ow ow Evacuate the dancefloor (ow ow) I'm infected by the sound (ow ow) Stop this beat is killing me Hey little DJ let the music take me underground (ow ow) Evacuate the dancefloor (ow ow) I'm infected by the sound (ow ow) Stop this beat is killing me Hey Mister Dj come burn this place til that ground

After I finished the song everyone was dancing and clapping. after a done a range of different songs. It came down to the last song. eveyone quieten down.

" Down My song is song is very special because I never got a proper childhood and was raised by people who won't ever be my family as I was taken from mine. Now this song is from a band from the muggle world. It helped me throughout my troubles and what should of been my childhood. It called you Raise me up".

"When I am down and, oh my soul, so weary  
When troubles come and my heart burdened be  
I am still and wait here in the silence,  
Until you come and sit awhile with me

You raise me up, so I can stand on mountains  
You raise me up, to walk on stormy seas  
I am strong, when I am on your shoulders  
You raise me up to more than I can be

You raise me up, so I can stand on mountains  
You raise me up, to walk on stormy seas  
I am strong, when I am on your shoulders  
You raise me up to more than I can be

You raise me up, so I can stand on mountains  
You raise me up, to walk on stormy seas  
I am strong, when I am on your shoulders  
You raise me up to more than I can be

You raise me up, so I can stand on mountains  
You raise me up, to walk on stormy seas  
I am strong, when I am on your shoulders  
You raise me up to more than I can be

You raise me up to more than I can be"

I finish the song and left the stage with tears just flowing down. I apparated to Hogwarts gates and walked up to the had tower for a peaceful sleep.


	6. Chapter 6

The next morning came real quick. I slid out of my bed and walked to bathroom. Once I was showered, dressed and had my books I walked into the common room. " Well Look of it is Granger. Hmm theres somthing different about you yesturday such as very emotional. what happen to you over the summer to make you emotional. Yepp its got to be weasley he broke up with you?" Malfoy said with his trade mark smirk.

"No its not that Malfoy. Me and Ron werent even dating. God he like my brother. If u must know it was my Father who made me emotional for the past 11 bloody years ok; just leave me alone" I walked out of the head tower and headed to the Great Hall. Just like usual it was bizzy everyone tallking and gossiping. I sat down between harry and ron. "Hiii" I said. Suddenly all of the tables were filled with food. I didn't really feel like eating. "Ronald Slow down will you?" He grunted. Just like always. Lavender Brown suddenly came up " Hermione soo tell why you were crying yesturday, everyone was shocked?" This really annoyed me. she the gossiper.

" Why don't you mind your own business. So what I ran out crying. But I don't need to tell you because you would go round spreading it. I don't even like to talk bout my you ever had someone yo loved the most then they hurt you by taking you to an orphange. No because you parents cared for you. Mine decided they didn't love me enough as my brother and sister. My life was ok for those six years before being shipped off to an orphange" I looked around the hall everyone was silent but i didn't care no more. "after being adopted by the grangers by life was worst then it ever had been. everyone properly thinks I have the prefect life good grade and prefect parents but I don't. My adoptive mother kind to me and adoptive was horrible" I took a deep breath " he would beat me until i was black and blue. However it changed when I got back 5th year, my adoptive mother was killed by the bastard. After that he didn't just beat me. He R-r-raped me." tears were flowing down.

"Do want to know who I really am? Have you ever head about 11 years ago one of the snape triplits disappeared from the wizardy world. That was me. ME." I pulled out my locket. "My real name is Hermione Lily Anna Snape" I walked over to the professer table and went to snape "Its all your fault why? what did I do wrong? **WHY PAPA**! Did you ever wonder what I might feel? No you didn't you took me away from mama, grandpa, Lea and Alex, Aunt Cissa , Uncle Luca, Dray, Blaise and pansy. Did you do it to protect me or was it you wanted to replace me. I get it i was the mistake you only wanted twins. **I hate you!!!!**" I ran out of the Great Hall to the Black Lake. Onced I reached there i fainted. I had fallen into darkness.


	7. Chapter 7

I couldn't Believe what I did in the Great hall. I just couldn't live a lie anymore. I want to be mee. Hermione Lily Anna Snape again. I wonder why I fainted. properly too much pressure. I open my eyes to see I'm exactly in the same place. No one came to look for me. Good. I wonder how long I was out. Lucky its my night off tonight. I'll just hurry back to the head tower.

Onced I reached the head tower I decided to go to sleep as it took alot out of me. I'm soo tired. I put on a green silk top and shorts. And fell into a deep slumber.

Morning arrived soo quick. I just want to stay in bed moreee. I look at my clock and it was 7:00am. I decided to get up. I quickly got dressed and left for the great hall. Once I reach the great hall everyone fell silent while I walked in. i'm soo glad the war is over soo no one i loved would be in danger no more.

I found ron and harry. "Hiii" "heyyy Mionee u ok?"

"I'm Fine soo much better I got it off my chest. Now I have to wait. Want to rebuild my reletionship with my family though, I missed them soo much. However I would always wonder why they gave me up" I finished my breakfast and headed to the dungeans for potions. I might get to see my brother and sister. Today i'm truely happy.

The lesson went by quickly but I was told remain behind with my brother and sister.

" We are going to my private quarters to discuss this" We walked to his quarter and reached the door, once we all sat down. soon after that Amelia and mama came through and sat down. Snape spoke up.

" Hermione you properly wondered why we give up" I nodded " well we heard a prophacy about a girl who would be bestfirends with harry potter, that was you and it would of put you in more danger if they found out you were a snape. We wanted to protect you and your silbings but we didn't know you were going to be treated horrible by your adoptive family. We soo sorry and we never meant to hurt you so much. We love you with all our hearts. Also we could never replace you. Can you forgive us. it hurt be so much to be cruel to you over the past six years." tears swelled up in my eyes. But I refused to let them fall. I decide I would forgive them. I wanted my family for the last 11 years. past is the past. I got up from seat and ran to them gave them the biggest hug I could.

"I forgive you mama and papa. Papa I don't hate you. I love you. It just hurt I prefered to hate because it numbs all the pain I been through" I smile" I love you mama, Papa". I turn around to face Selena And Alex. "I miss you so much Lea, Alex. I love you" i Gave them both hugs. "We missed you too, Mya" they both said.

I turn Amelia. "Hii Amelia, Im hermione but please call Mya. You know I've always wanted a little sister you know. They had a little sister it was quite annoying. They never let it go that they were older by only a few minutes." I laughed. Amelia "Hiii Yehh I know what you mean bout being the little sister. Wow I have another sister." with that I gave her a hug. "GoodNight" I walked over to mama and papa give them a hug and kiss. I casually walked to the Head Tower. Happy.


	8. Chapter 8

The next morning.

Yess today Yogsmede weekend, even though i can go anytime i want but i need to buy a new outfit for my performance again at MoonLight Club. The only thing is my parents don't know about singing at nighclubs and I won't they don't even know about my tatto. I decide to invite my friends to the club to see me sing. Yehh can't wait. I'll Have to write a letter to them. Don't want papa finding out.

_Dear Harry, Ron and Ginny_

_Please come to the Head tower _

Love

Mione

The next later was for

_Dear Selena_ _and Alexander Snape (Lea&Alex) _

_Please come to the head tower_

_love _

_Mya _

The final letter was for

_Dear Blaise _

_Please come to the head tower and bring pansy with you _

_love _

_Mya _

I handed the letter to my owl Star " take these letters to these people please". I walked down out of my room and towards draco. I knocked on the Door. Draco soon appeared from behind. God the made jump "did you know its rude to make people jump. Hii Draco can you come to the common I need to talk you, pansy, blaise and my other three friends please" He nodded and we sat on the sofas. There was a knock on the door. I went and opened the door. "Hiii come and sit down."

" As you know I'm Hermione Lily Anna Snape. Harry, I am name after your mother in middle name and Anna is my grandmother. Lea do you remember when we were six I wanted to become a singer, well i did. I go to nightclubs in the muggle and wizardry world quite famous actually I get in for free as well as that I can bring friends along. And tonight I have a performance again at the Moonlight Club in yogsmede and want you lot to come. Oh yehh my stage name is Mia Lily Mckay. it kinda catchy along the clubs. soo do want to come?" they all nodded.

"Oh yehh Harry and ron. Draco parents arn't really my anut and unle they are my godparents. Blaise is my cousin from my papa side. As well as pansy. Can we all call truce please."They all nodded and shaked hands. "Time to get ready"


	9. Chapter 9

After we got back from Hogsmede we finally gotten ready. I was wearing a dark purple dress and black high heels. everyone is ready. "come on we have to go now. don't want my papa finding out bout this. He always didn't approve of my singing saying it not a proper career. But i'm not going to stop." We walked to the gates of Hogwarts and apparated to club. Once in I left my friends so I could perform. I adore singing so much it is my life.

"This song Ever ever after"

"Storybook endings  
Fairytales coming true  
Deep down inside  
We wanna believe  
They still do  
And a secret is taught  
it´s our favorite part  
Of the story  
Let's just admit  
We all wanna make it to

Ever ever after  
If we just don´t get it  
Our own way  
Ever ever after  
It may only be  
A wish away

Start a new fashion  
Wear your heart  
On your sleeve  
Sometimes you reach  
what´s real  
Just by making believe  
On the fate  
On a shame  
There is joy  
[ Find more Lyrics on /tDTX ]  
To be claimed  
In this world  
You might even wind up  
Being glad to be you

Ever ever after  
Though the world  
Will tell you  
it´s not smart  
Ever ever after  
The world can be yours  
If you let your heart  
Believe in ever after

No wonder your heart  
Feels it´s flying  
Your head feels  
it´s spinning  
Each happy ending's  
A brand new beginning  
Let yourself be  
enchanted  
You just might break  
The rule to

Ever ever after  
Forever could even  
Start today  
Ever ever after  
Maybe it´s just  
One wish away  
Your ever ever after  
Ever ever ever after  
Oh, oh, oh  
Forever ever after"

I look over to the audience I smiled. I enjoyed singing so much its part of my life. Aways. that won't change. My friends were clapping and cheering. I sang more songs happy ones, dances ones and some sad songs . But Now its my final song.

" My final song is called when I pretend"

"Thoughts of you keep running through my head  
Images I just want to forget  
I look in the mirror and put on a happy face  
But nobody sees it  
And I don't believe it  
I bought into every word you said  
I never thought that's something I'd regret  
I look at you now and wonder who I see  
I'm lost in a frenzy and it's never ending

_[Chorus]_  
The way we used to talk all night  
I still get butterflies  
when I go there again  
I see the way you used to smile  
If only for a while  
But only if I pretend

If I could draw the world I wanna see  
I know just how I'd picture it to be  
I'd stand here alone and know that it all was real  
You say you don't need it  
I know you don't mean it  
And I don't believe it

_[Chorus]_  
The way we used to talk all night  
I still get butterflies  
when I go there again  
I see the way you used to smile  
If only for a while  
But only if I pretend

I'm where I wanna be  
Don't you wake me from this dream  
oh oh oh oh oh, oh yea  
When I go there again  
Oh I see the way you used to smile  
If only for a while  
The way we used to talk all night  
I still get butterflies  
When I go there again, again  
Oh I see the way you used to smile  
If only for a while  
But only if I pretend  
Only if I pretend"

When I looked over to the audience I didn't just see my friends I saw a very angry papa in the entrance to the club. Hmm where to go. Ahh the stage door exit. Gods he walking to the stage. Think come use my brain. Thats it Run. I quickly looked over to my friends and mouthed ran as well as pointing to the stagedoor. With that we ran out of the club. And Apparated to hogwarts. We all rushed to our own houses. which left me and draco in the head tower. "goodnight". dear lord I'm in trouble big time.


	10. Chapter 10

My dream was happy one or more of a memory of when I was little playing with my bestfriend draco.

_Dream _

_Two kids no older then five. one blonde haired boy and brown haired girl were running around the unique gardens of Snape Manor. Playing a game of tag._

_Draco was running as fast as his little legs could carry him until he finally reached Hermione. He grabbed her by the waist and started tickling her. She was laughing. "stop, stop dray please" she looked into draco eyes pleading him to stop. _

_"wha the magic word Mya. then I'll stop" he said with a smirk. "Pretty Please" she answered continued trickly her "Nope that isn't it" Hermione annoyed grunted with annoyance" I lowe you, draco" and pecked him on the lips. Draco still in confusion stopped trickly and said " I lowe you to , Mya". _

_End of dream. _

_I woke up with a bright smile on my face. I think I want to spend the day with my one and only bestfriend draco. Ever since I punched him in third Year, I've realise I had fallen in love with him. I love him so much. only i wonder will he ever love me as much as I love him. I guess in time I will find out. _

_I got dress into some black skinny jeans and a dark green top, black waist jacket and some dark green and black pumps. I didn't bother putting and make up on . bushed my curly hair. And walked into the common room. And waited. _

_Draco came down the stairs. I turn round "hey sleepy head" I smiled. " Hii sleepy beauty. how did you sleep?" he said_

_"Fine thank you. However I couldn't stop worry what papa would do when he finds me. I'm in a lot of trouble. sooo i think I'm going to stay here all day." I had a worried look. But wouldn't you be worried when you have the most hated professer as a father. _

_"then do you care if I join you" draco calmly said. Yess!!!! lol "I love it" i said. _

_We both had breakfast as we could order it up. _

_we were both lying on the couches stairing at the ceiling clearly bored. But i was happy to be with him. _

_draco spoke up "lets play a game" _


End file.
